Dipper makes a girl blush
A girl ran around Gravity Falls, looking for the Mystery Shack. She had hair that was pink and long and silky and shiny. She even had glittery purple eyes and was wearing a red dress, black pants, long dark blue socks, and white sneakers. She was 12 years old and her name was Shayla. As soon as Shayla got to the Mystery Shack, she knocked on the door…and guess who answered it?...IT WAS DIPPER! Shayla was two times shorter than Dipper, but they were both 12 years of age. But then her whole entire body caught his eye. She was BEAUTIFUL. He immediately fell in love with her. Then he grabbed her, turned around, closed the door, and put her on the floor, by the cash register on the counter. He then took his vest off in front of her, ran upstairs and immediately came back down with a soft, long, comfy-looking pair of pants in his hand. Then he took his gray shorts off and put the comfortable-looking long black pants on, and he also had a long-sleeved sweater, which was black and fluffy, just like his new pants. And he even took his orange short-sleeved shirt off and put the black long-sleeved sweater on in front of Shayla. While seeing the whole thing, she smiled, and her smile got bigger as she kept watching Dipper change his clothes. And while she smiled her face turned pink. The more she watched him changed. The bigger her smile got, and the bigger her smile got, the darker the color on her face became. Shayla was blushing already, and her smile was super big, and her face was really dark red. Then Dipper went upstairs AGAIN and immediately came downstairs AGAIN…this time…WITH SOME SHINING SUNGLASSES ON! The sunglasses were as clean as a car that had been washed for 10 whole hours. He took all her clothes off, except for her bra and underwear, and he leaned over with a kissy face and closed his eyes. The closer Dipper got to Shayla's personal bubble, the farther she bent back away. Her smile faded, and she stared at his whole face with her mouth hung open a little bit, and the color on her face, which was no longer pink, but red, grew darker and darker red as she leaned back more when Dipper got closer and closer to her personal space. One flat second later, she was on the ground, and Dipper dove his face straight into hers, and his sweet, soft, wet lips touched hers. They were both closing their eyes during the kiss. The kiss lasted for 2,000 hours, guys! That's a long time! It also gave Shayla a sharply warm feeling in her stomach. After a whole 2,000 hours, Dipper gently broke the kiss, his eyes were open half-way, and he was smoothly staring into her soul with his mouth hung open a little bit. She was warmly unconscious from the kiss because it was too warm and WAY too comfortable. It was so lovely that she couldn't wake up.